Tanabata
by Simply Kim
Summary: Tezuka nodded slowly, wondering where this conversation was heading. If the rapid beating of his heart kept up, he swore he was going to hurl...
1. 00 Mark

**TITLE:** Tanabata

**PART:** Zero - Mark

**AUTHOR:** Simply Kim

**PAIRING:** Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu

**FANDOM: **Tennis no Oujisama

**GENRE:** Yaoi/Continuation/Angst/Humour

**WORDS:** 1,015

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything except this... fic. ;

**NOTE #1:** **Blah **or **_Blah _**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_ **is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words.

* * *

**ZERO: MARK**

_

* * *

It maddens, it raves. _

_The flashes of fast-paced time_

_Does reverberate_

_- **Ticking: 020405**_

* * *

If he were a painter everything would be different. 

Tezuka Kunimitsu, Seigaku Tennis Club Captain Extraordinaire, sighed as re-tied his shoelaces for the umpteenth time.

If he were a painter, he thought, he would be loyal not only to blues, reds and whites. He would also be partial to greys and blacks as well. After all, a painter uses every colour imaginable to create such artistic unity that embraces the senses of most people.

Then maybe, he wouldn't feel so guilty for liking greys and blacks too.

He shook his head and sighed inwardly, straightening up and grabbing hold of his tennis racquet, which he laid down before while his fingers started the fight with his pristine white laces. Tucking it safely under one arm, he wandered over the vast grounds, surveying the lush greenery beyond the clay court, settling thoughtfully on the fluttering movements of the butterflies hovering about the well-manicured gardens.

Now, more than ever, he wished he were someone who could do justice inscribing such beauty in a timeless masterpiece. Against the backdrop of a perfectly blue sky, the world before him seemed magical... almost surreal.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air, he cocked his head to one side and a small smile adorned his lips. He could get used to living like this – just him and the quiet peace that signified nature at its best.

"Tezuka, what a surprise!"

At least until said peace was disrupted by a particularly self-centred tone running maliciously underneath arrogant words.

Quite disappointed for losing his private time communing with Mother Nature, his lips settled back to their familiar rigidity and he turned towards the direction where the obnoxious voice originated.

No surprise there – the owner should be around after all.

It was Atobe Keigo, Hyoutei Tennis Club Captain Extraordinaire. The Ruler of All Rulers and The King of All Kings... and he was too mindful of his surroundings that he had forgotten why he was there in the first place.

"Atobe." He nodded in greeting, blinking once as the other boy held out his hand for him to shake. For a short moment, he did stare at the outstretched hand, noting briefly that it would almost be too logical if the young master were to be engrossed in creating artistic masterpieces. He had slender fingers. And for the life of him, Tezuka wondered how he kept such hands from growing calluses as his did after all those productive hours practicing.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, his hand reached out and gripped Atobe's firmly before letting go instantly as if burnt. For some strange reason, he had an unusual smile on his face – something Tezuka was sure he had never seen before. He was never one to notice such things, but considering their whereabouts, it was a bit disturbing.

He might just be ready to bite.

Or at least, be ready to pummel his left shoulder with his tennis racket.

"Ah, Ore-sama is glad you came." Atobe declared airily. "I thought at the rate your team is going, winning a notch in the nationals and all – and even beating us – your ego might've bloated a whole lot now."

_I'm not like you._ Tezuka wanted to say, but just closed his mouth and shook his head once before focusing on the mole under Atobe's right eye. As usual, he found it hard to look directly into his eyes. He had found out months ago that if he stared at that particular spot instead, it would appear otherwise.

"Aah, Tezuka." Atobe tsk-ed, eyes roving all over his body, coming to settle on his left shoulder. For a short moment, Tezuka thought regret flashed across his face, but that was soon shaken off, as the usual smirk appeared once again. It deepened as he noticed Tezuka's slight discomfort, and the bespectacled club captain could only do so much as stop his insides from trying to crawl under such close scrutiny. "You seem better. It's a pity I didn't get to have a match with you during the nationals – that might've been such an honour, don't you think so?"

Clearing his throat, Tezuka nodded, almost hesitantly. "Yes." He nodded awkwardly. "It might."

"Ah, but you don't think so entirely, do you?"

It was surprising, this depth of observation. It was one of those times he wished Atobe didn't have his infamous '**_Insight_**'. It was hard hiding anything from him. Even if his face resembled that of a rock, those eyes would still see through. It was daunting, really.

And disturbing.

"I do." He insisted, looking unconsciously away. He gazed back at the scenery he had been fascinated with before. He had to vaguely wonder now why it didn't seem as colourful as he remembered – after all, he had just been observing the lot a few minutes ago.

There were a few moments of awkward silence before Atobe spoke.

"Well, what do you think?"

Startled, Tezuka turned to him, making a mistake of looking straight into his eyes. He drowned in them, his mind malfunctioning for a second before his willpower kicked in and he resumed his tactic – staring at the mole under his right eye. "About what?"

An arrogant snicker followed his question and as if on cue, Atobe's hand moved, his fingers sinking into his newly cut hair. "This hairstyle." He grinned, making Tezuka's eyes focus on his hair involuntarily.

At most, Atobe's fingers seemed to be on a lip-lock with every strand of his short hair. The movement was sensual, he had to give him that – it seemed that this bet he had with Echizen didn't humble him at all. He had indeed cut off his crowning glory, and yet the arrogance and subtly hidden disdain over common folk were still present.

He was still, after all, a diva in his own world.

"You look..."

His inner thoughts must've been visible on the way he was staring at his hair that the Hyoutei captain sniffed haughtily before smirking. "Nevermind." He waved dismissively. "Anyway, I called you here for a good reason."

_Called me here?_ Tezuka thought with mild irritation. _What am I, hired help?_ "You asked me if I could come visit." He muttered almost sternly. "I came."

"Whatever." Atobe snickered some more before grabbing his hand and dragging him away from the garden. "You are going to play a little tennis with me, Tezuka. And then we are going to eat dinner together."

Tezuka didn't have the energy to protest.

As he let himself be pulled off to Heaven-Knows-Where, he thought that maybe, spending some time with this narcissistic princeling was going to be both a challenge and a refreshing way to start over after a tumultuous season.

Besides, he heard the tennis facilities here were phenomenal.

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

A/N: Feedbacks are greatly appreciated! 


	2. 01 Still Life

**TITLE:** Tanabata

**PART:** One – Still life

**AUTHOR:** Simply Kim

**PAIRING:** Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu

**FANDOM: **Tennis no Oujisama

**GENRE:** Yaoi/Continuation/Angst/Humour

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything except this... fic. ;

**NOTE #1:** **Blah **or **_Blah _**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_ **is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words.

* * *

**ONE: STILL LIFE**

* * *

_The world is not mine _

_And yet I delude myself _

_Just to ease my mind_

_- **To Covet: 121006**_

* * *

If he were a photographer, everything would be different. 

Tezuka stared straight ahead as his friend and fellow tennis club member scrambled to finish his speech. It seemed that he bested him after all. It may not be tennis, but it was the one thing that counted most of all.

Inui Sadaharu graduated at the top of the whole batch.

And the only difference in their grade point averages was a measly 0.5. He may be disappointed, but for sure there was a part of him that gained pride as the walking encyclopaedia made his last remarks, bowing in respect in front of the student body before stepping down the lectern that was too small for him and giving an awkward victorious wave.

Even if Inui didn't fulfil his lifelong dream of surpassing him in tennis skills, he made up and went past him in academics. Really, the guy did not know when to give up – and now he was earning the fruits of his labour.

"And now, let us give a hand of applause to the captain of the club that had led us straight to the nationals after so many years, and second overall in academics – Tezuka Kunimitsu!"

Amid the round of excitable clapping, he stood up and adjusted his glasses. He had been notified of this part of the program beforehand and had actually written an elaborate speech that aimed to make the student body focus on what he had done in the last three years that he had been in Seishun Gakuen's junior high department.

However, as he stepped on the podium, he realised he didn't want to make everyone go through listening to him drone about his achievements. It was the most heinous thing one could ever do to his fellow graduates. Besides, it wasn't a big deal – what he had done.

Thinking back on his days as a junior high student, he had seemed to be the perfect epitome of three characters:

1. A student

2. A captain

3. A friend

In that order. But when he **_really_** thought about it, was he really fit to be labelled as the best example of these three? Maybe in his school, but overall?

Definitely not.

The perfect student was Inui Sadaharu.

The perfect captain was Tachibana Kippei for all the sacrifices he made in order to help his fellow club members.

And the perfect friend was not him at all, but his best friend, Oishi Souichirou, who had given all he got in maintaining familiarity with him and the others. He even served as a bridge between warring individuals to save their relationship from complete disintegration.

So what was he really? What was Tezuka Kunimitsu's role in this institution? He didn't have a concrete answer. He himself did not know what he was and who he really was to those whom he associated with. Maybe Oishi would know, but even with their status as 'best friends' to each other, Seigaku's 'mother' was well into immersing in the life of his doubles partner, Kikumaru Eiji and the latter's new Rokkaku friends Saeki Koujirou and Itsuki Kaname to keep track of **_all _**Tezuka's recent endeavours.

"Tezuka-kun?"

He snapped out of his reverie and stared at their principal, Ishikawa Hiroyuki before realising that the whole area was silent as everyone waited for him to speak.

But he didn't want to say anything.

All he wanted was to get a camera and snap a picture of the whole graduating batch so he could remember the faces of everyone present. These people, all of them, after all, had much to do with him and his existence in this academy. They were his support group – his source of strength. He may not know each and everyone by name, but he could remember their expectant features as they watched his matches before and during the nationals. These were the people whom he interacted with on daily basis.

These were the people who probably knew him better than he knew himself.

Just one picture, each of them unique in their own little way, captured souls on film.

Just one picture, and he would be content.

With renewed purpose, he leant toward the microphone, his mouth millimetres away from its sensitive head. And he said the set of words that spoke a lot – words that defined him and made him unique.

"_Yudan sezu ni ikkou_."

Then, there was a moment of confused silence... before the whole student body erupted into bouts of incessant laughter.

Tezuka couldn't help but bow his head, take off his glasses and smile his usual secret smile.

_We will see each other again next school year. _

**OxxxOxxxO**

Kikumaru's arms were suffocating him... that was a fact. And he was trying to kiss his cheeks too, which was much more than he could tolerate. But he couldn't really do anything but dodge and pray he wouldn't really kiss him. _They should run a thousand laps for this. I swear, if they are still in the tennis club in my senior year, I will make them suffer._

They piled upon him, as he walked out of the auditorium. Oishi first, and then the one who had been on him like some police officer putting a criminal in a stranglehold.

And now, the guests, his other friends – Momoshiro Takeshi and Kawamura Takashi, joined him, while the others, looked on with amused smiles and genuine laughter. He could hear Inui muttering about him not changing one bit as he scratched on something Tezuka thought of as his trusty notebook. He could hear Fuji Syusuke's amused chuckling. He could hear Oishi's cracking voice as he struggled to get the other off their former captain. He could even hear Arai's deep voice as he told Momoshiro to stop acting like an overgrown child.

If it were any other day, he would have made all of them run a hundred laps around the court.

But it weren't.

He had just graduated, and some of these people would either be enrolling in a different school, or not enrolling at all, as Kawamura's case may be.

"Hahaha!" Kikumaru laughed after a few moments of untangling his limbs from their human pile. "Tezuka, you are so weird!"

Oishi laughed as well, eyes shining as he tried to straighten the wrinkles off his school coat. "As expected, Tezuka."

"You never cease to amaze us, _buchou_!" Momoshiro added with a wink. "Who knew there's a funny bone in there, eh?"

"Mada mada da ne..." Echizen grinned, tipping up his cap.

It took another long while for the excitement and glee to abate, and soon, they were discussing on eating a celebratory meal at Kawamura's sushi shop.

"I asked my father to prepare something good for all of us." The sushi chef's son said, his face brightening completely as he took a step toward Fuji. "And you have your raspberry pie too, Fujiko-chan."

"Ah, that's great, Taka-san." The reputed tensai beamed. "What do you say guys?"

Almost everyone gave their assent. Tezuka, however, was still deliberating on whether or not he should go with them. He thought it wouldn't be too bad. This was a day of celebration with friends after all.

However, before he could say anything, Inui halted and he almost bumped into him. Perplexed, his eyes followed his gaze and his breath caught in his throat.

Echizen made a disdainful sound and slid his hands deep in his pockets.

"What's the Monkey-King doing here?"

**OxxxOxxxO **

There was a drumming inside him that seemed to escalate its pace as soon as he realised who it was. Maybe it was surprise... or maybe confusion that made him do a double take. But one thing for sure was that he felt uneasy.

With something akin to apprehension, he took a step forward... and another... and another – stopping only when the one that was the focal point of his attention straightened and stood meters away from him, eyes dark and almost unreadable as he raised a hand in a vague wave.

It had been a while since he had last seen him in person. Yes, they conversed sometimes over the Internet, and yes, they utilised the phone well, but this was different. There was nothing as significant as this before.

They didn't not talk about anything out of tennis... or lessons... or books.

Since that time he was invited over for lunch and a vigorous tennis game, there had been a five more of the same fare. And during all those times, he had developed some sort of camaraderie with him.

But this was different.

Today was his junior high graduation. It signified a lot of things – everything personal, and he couldn't understand why he was here now, seemingly intent on making it known he was specifically looking for him.

He could distinctly hear the confused mutterings behind him, and even the hushed gossiping, as was the case of Momoshiro and Kikumaru. He could even hear the murmurs from the crowd that had gathered around them. Apparently, the arrival of someone so familiar in the school grounds aroused everyone's suspicion.

Tezuka knew they were waiting for something to erupt – most probably a fight.

However, like he was not in the mood for a speech, he was even more disdainful of a fight.

And he was sure **_he_** wasn't either, considering the growing amusement on his face.

Besides, Kabaji wasn't even there.

"You expecting someone else, eh, Tezuka?"

"I wasn't even expecting you, Atobe."

"So cold." The former Hyoutei tennis club captain intoned mockingly. "Is that any way to talk to your old friend, ahn?"

_Old friend._ Tezuka thought bemusedly. _He says it as if it were true. _He was about to give a level enough retort when Fuji cut through the building tension.

"Tezuka, are you coming with us?" He asked. It irritated Tezuka a bit, the coy tone in his query. It was as if he knew something he didn't.

"Just ditch Monkey-King and let's eat." Came Echizen's bored suggestion.

He raised a hand and looked back at his friends' expectant gaze and for a few thoughtful moments, tried to decide on what to do.

He could use Kawamura's sushi right now. It was his day too, and he was in the mood to enjoy a cup of warm tea while eating house specialties. But...

"I'll stop by later. You all go ahead without me."

He couldn't just leave Atobe there.

Especially since he came by just to see him.

After seconds of deliberation, it seemed that hunger won and with hesitant agreement, they walked off. And the rest of the crowd dispersed, some of them, he knew, disappointed over the fact that no one had come to blows.

Tezuka blinked, before turning away to avoid gazing too long at Atobe. As usual, staring too long hurt his eyes. Even after all this time, he couldn't understand why.

He could hear oncoming footsteps, and he could smell the musky perfume typical of Atobe Keigo. Still, he couldn't look straight at him. Soon, he could feel his personal space being invaded, and almost flinched as a hand descended on his shoulder, fingers touching the cloth of his school coat, their warmth penetrating, seeping through the fabric and into his skin.

It felt like he was burning.

"Congratulations."

"..."

"On your graduation."

Then, Atobe let his hand drop. Surprised, Tezuka made the mistake of looking at his face, and soon enough, his eyes met his.

He was drowning.

There was hesitation in them. Some sort of uncertainty that flashed multiple times as they glittered with something akin to fondness. "Thank you." He answered quietly.

As the silence between them lengthened, Tezuka couldn't help thinking back on all those times spent with him, and somehow, he felt minutely lucky. This was the man people covet – the one every single human being aspire to be like – or to be. And yet, here he was, standing before him like a normal teenager, congratulating him for making it past junior high school like it was a major achievement of one's lifetime.

A small smile escaped his lips and he shook his head slightly, prompting Atobe to propel himself to defensive mode.

"What, you're making fun of Ore-sama, ahn?" He growled, brows narrowing as his gaze cut unknowingly through Tezuka's defences. "You should feel lucky the Great Me actually came here to greet you, you ungrateful jerk!"

"Right." He answered, punching him almost playfully on the shoulder before turning away and walking off towards the direction of the Kawamura Sushi-ya.

"Tezuka!" Atobe yelled, walking briskly, then finally catching up to him and keeping pace. "A simple thank you isn't enough! You have to bow down before me and worship me as well! People would pay millions just to make me greet them on their important days"

"I didn't ask you to."

"You are a pagan, I'm telling you – a pagan!"

"You are not God."

"Oh, well, how do you know I'm not... wait, Tezuka!"

As he broke into a full-pledged run, he couldn't help thinking that maybe this wasn't too bad.

This wasn't bad at all.

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

A/N: Feedbacks are greatly appreciated! 


	3. 02 Mellifluously

**TITLE:** Tanabata

**PART:** Two - Mellifluously

**AUTHOR:** Simply Kim

**PAIRING:** Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu

**FANDOM: **Tennis no Oujisama

**GENRE:** Yaoi/Continuation/Angst/Humour

**WORDS: **2,123

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything except this... fic. ;

**NOTE #1:** **Blah **or **_Blah _**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_ **is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words.

* * *

**TWO: MELLIFLUOUSLY**

* * *

_It slithers coyly_

_Across precious untouched skin_

_Just to tease my mind_

_- **Silk: 020405**_

* * *

It didn't look right. 

Tezuka squinted once more, trying to think of reasons how it turned out this... wrong. For the life of him, he had never thought doing this thing could be so hard – even under the tutelage of someone he thought of as adept at the craft. He was good at many things, and he thought it would be easy. But it wasn't.

He frowned.

The thing he was holding was enough proof of that.

"What are you doing, Tezuka?"

At such perplexed words, he looked up just in time to see Fuji Syusuke smiling confusedly down at him. With narrowed eyes and a grim acknowledgment, he held up the source of his agony.

Mystified, Fuji took it from him and took a long searching look before handing it back to him, confusion still painted on his face. "Nothing's wrong with this."

He shook his head in complete disagreement. "It's not good enough." He retorted, staring at it once again. "It doesn't seem like the real thing." Don't you think so, Fuji?"

The reputed _tensai _sighed and sat down beside him, craning his neck to look at the photograph once more. "But it does look like the real thing." He intoned. "If it's any more real it's going to pop out from there."

"..."

"Look Tezuka, I know you're a perfectionist most of the time –"

"All the time."

"Fine, **_all_** the time," He smiled coyly. "But I'm telling you, it's good enough as it is." Fuji laughed, cocking his head to one side as he stared with searching eyes at his former captain. "Why did you want to learn to take good pictures anyway?"

Heat rose up to Tezuka's cheeks and he muttered something unintelligible before giving up and slipping the photograph – the source of all his ire – in his jacket pocket. "..."

"It's because of **_him_** isn't it?"

If he could, Tezuka would have clawed the smile off Fuji's face right then and there.

He hated it when others turn out to be right.

**OxxxOxxxO **

No one knew but his cellular phone.

Through the lens of its megapixel camera, he viewed the world from different angles, redrawn the world in different shapes, and uncovered things he formerly knew did not exist. He had learned facts and figures from the way his subjects moved. He had captured them all and printed each and every proof of existence and kept them under lock and key.

Lately though, he had been dipping into the basin of the Hyoutei world. Since Atobe kept on inviting him to one function after another, adamantly too if he may add, he had every reason to be curious of their lifestyle.

Although he felt like one of Inui's minions, it didn't matter since he was quite enjoying what he was doing.

Most people viewed Hyoutei as some sort of 'Brat Society'. For them, it was a place where rich kids lazed around and did what they wanted as often and as freely as they could. He had heard Kamio Akira of Fudomine whine about it to his friend Ibu Shinji when he passed by them in a local convenience store.

Maybe they were right, but now that he knew a lot better, he would have to say that the truth circulating around was just based on biased observation.

They may be bratty alright, but there was a sense of familiarity among the students that resembled that of his own school – if not surpassing it. They knew each other – mostly by name, and knew how to act around each other.

Take the Hyoutei tennis _tensai_, Oshitari Yuushi. He was coy and calculating. He was someone who seemed too absorbed in doing things his own way that sometimes he tends to isolate himself from others. The surprise in this was that he was best friends with none other than the most whimsical person in possibly the entire school – Mukahi Gakuto. It was truly fascinating when one got to see them together. The otherwise intolerant Oshitari just burst into 'Oishi-mode' when they were together, or at least, when Mukahi was being picked on, albeit playfully, by Taki and Shishido. Mukahi was the childlike one between them, but oftentimes, mostly when it came to takoyaki, Oshitari becomes one too, stealing some from Mukahi's plate as often as he could. Then they would fight over the last piece.

It was crazy, but it was the truth.

And who knew that the soft-spoken and otherwise respectfully distant Ohtori Choutarou would associate himself with someone so outspoken as Shishido Ryo? To outsiders, they were just doubles partners by choice. Inside the school, they were something more than just Senpai-Kouhai. They were best of friends. And strangely enough, they hung around during days off from practice with the elusive Hiyoshi Wakashi.

At Hyoutei, Akutagawa Jirou was not just the sleepy bum that almost everyone had the misfortune to lug around. He was some sort of mascot – the one person everyone loved to be with for all his energy once he snapped out from the stupor of sleep. What was surprising too in this is that he was actually good friends with the catty and fiendishly flashy Taki Haginosuke. Who knew?

And Kabaji Munehiro was not an evil henchman. He spoke too – sometimes. But even if he carried his 'master's' things around, he was someone who gave quiet support to everyone.

Then, there was Atobe Keigo.

True, he was definitely royalty in this side of town, but unlike other superstars, he took care of his subjects. He actually made sure that they would be fit enough to go on worshipping day after day. He fed their obsession and took care of their school standing. It may be a selfish move on his part, but he could see from mere observation that he was actually enjoying the 'taking care' part of this symbiotic relationship he had with his fan base.

When one thought about it hard enough – without any form of bias – it was quite amusing, if not totally respectable.

This reason alone made him want to etch each and every one of them in photographs. He had issues with the outcome though. For every secret picture he took, he felt like he couldn't do justice on each subject's personality. Fuji made fun of him because of this, but he was serious in this endeavour. It wasn't just the image he wanted to capture, but the true essence of who they were.

Which brought him back to the target of his phone's camera lens recently.

Long after Fuji had gone, he was still sitting there, contemplating. He had gotten the picture out of his pocket and began staring at it some more. He had inadvertently caught Atobe in one of his most private moments, one where he seemed to be retreating into himself as he watched the future regulars of his tennis club practice themselves to death. There was no arrogance, but pure pride radiated from the sparkle in his eyes.

But the photograph dulled that sparkle.

This wasn't quite how he remembered them.

Sighing softly, he turned his attention to the darkening sky. Apparently, he realised, he had been exercising his brains for more than three hours already. Time went by so fast that he almost forgot where he was and what he was supposed to do.

As if on cue, his phone rang.

"Yes?"

_**/"You ready for tonight?"/**_

"I am."

_**/"Well then, hurry up, why are you still sitting there like some bug?"/**_

"?"

_**/"Yes, yes, I can see you, you don't have to look so surprised."/**_

"You're here?"

_**/"Of course! What do you think I am, psychic? Turn to your left."/**_

And Tezuka did as he was told. "You're here."

_**/"Ahn? Do I need to wave so you could see me clearly? Of course I'm here! I told you that already! Chop, chop, Ore-sama doesn't like waiting either, so get up and come here!"/**_

"Atobe."

_**/"What?"/**_

"You can stop nagging now."

**_/"Nagging?! Ore-sama doesn't do _**nagging**_! You should feel privileged that I, the Great Atobe –"/_**

With a small, amused smile, Tezuka flipped his phone shut, effectively cutting Atobe's tirade and stood up. He could see him tapping his foot impatiently – as if he didn't have much time to spare waiting for him.

The irony of it was, he had a feeling that he would be waiting for him even if it took forever to reach him.

And maybe that was why Tezuka was so interested in Atobe since they formally met a few years ago.

**OxxxOxxxO **

Tezuka wanted to know how Atobe knew where he was. And maybe it was showing on his face since his current companion stared back at him witheringly across the table.

"Why are you so suspicious of Ore-sama, ahn, Tezuka?" Atobe asked, very much irritated. "I said I'm treating you out for dinner and this is the thanks I get?"

"I didn't say I'm suspicious." He protested, taking a bite of buttered peas.

"Oh? Well it's written all over your face – Ore-sama is so displeased." Came the huffy response.

_Just as I thought..._ Tezuka mused, pushing up his spectacles. Giving his companion a wry gaze, the corners of his mouth quirked up in a semblance of an amused smile. Atobe was cutting his steak in bite-sized portions, dredging them in sauce before stabbing them almost violently with his fork. He couldn't keep his eyes away from his mouth as it opened wide enough to accommodate the morsel of dripping food. His lips looked really soft even if they were pursed tightly as he chewed. There was something about them that made his insides churn hotly.

A mite embarrassed over the direction his thoughts were taking, he applied himself more to his own plate. Grilled salmon with buttered vegetables – quite simple, seeing the grandeur present in Atobe's plate at the moment.

He had this many times before, and that was probably why he ordered it in the first place – other than the fact that this was one of the cheapest dishes in the menu since he didn't want to impose. However, he still couldn't understand why it tasted better now than all those times before.

"Good, isn't it?"

Surprised, he looked up, just in time to see Atobe's smug smile. "I told you this place is way batter than the one we went to the day before."

As Tezuka nodded almost absently, he couldn't help the filigree of thoughts that curled into his consciousness.

_Maybe it's just the restaurant..._

_It's probably just the restaurant._

Yet he couldn't shake off the feeling that it was more than that.

**OxxxOxxxO**

A seaside restaurant and Atobe had ordered steak.

Sometimes he felt like this guy was intentionally making him notice his quirks.

And now they were walking along the shore, with the waves rushing towards them so strongly that he had a sinking feeling he was going to go home wet and miserable like some drowned rat from a Disney movie.

"Ah, Ore-sama is so satisfied with the food..." Atobe intoned. "But the desert didn't cleanse my palette as much as I wanted it to."

"You should have ordered the lemon sorbet." He retorted.

"Well, you wouldn't give me a taste so how was I supposed to know if it's worth buying?"

"If I did, you'd have stomach trouble – it's not a good idea to eat lemon and chocolate at the same time."

"You're so old-fashioned sometimes, Tezuka, I have tasted chocolates with lemon liqueur. Seriously..." Atobe shook his head, a wry smile visible on his face as he picked up his pace. "You're no fun at all sometimes."

As the roaring in his ears intensified, the waves kissed his bare feet. But the quiet between them was even more deafening. The grains of sand between his toes were clumping and sticking on his skin. Atobe's last words lingered in his mind and he suddenly felt the gravity of that statement. Maybe because no matter how it was phrased, it would continue to describe him until he decided to change his personality entirely. A small frown touched his brows and he halted his steps before looking up.

"Atobe." He called out to the one who had gone a little more further than him. Under light of the electric lampposts along the patch of asphalt road nearby, he saw an unreadable look crossing the former Hyoutei captain's face.

"You have more fun with people willing to follow you." He said quietly. "Then... why are you still with me?"

There was a short thoughtful pause before Atobe broke into a meaningful smile.

"That's easy... it's because you never **_follow_** me."

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

_**A/N:** Sorry for the delay – I had stuff to do this past few days so... ; Anyway, feedbacks are greatly appreciated! _


	4. 03 Feral

**TITLE:** Tanabata

**PART:** Three - Feral

**AUTHOR:** Simply Kim

**PAIRING:** Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu

**FANDOM: **Tennis no Oujisama

**GENRE:** Yaoi/Continuation/Angst/Humour

**WORDS: **1,909

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything except this... fic. ;

**NOTE #1:** **Blah **or **_Blah _**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_ **is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words.

* * *

**THREE: FERAL **

_

* * *

Darkened eyes are hot_

_Burning to my finger's touch_

_So I will succumb_

_- **Desire: 020405 **_

* * *

****

Tezuka was someone who believed in wishes.

He may say otherwise, but deep inside, he was full of such. He wised for a lot of things – good health, plentiful living, overcoming pain and suffering... if he had the time, he would name them all.

He believed that they have power. He believed that they existed for the gods to base their blessings on each and every person on earth. He also believed that there was no altruistic giving when it came to wishes. If one wished for something, there was going to be something of equal value to be given up. After all, everything has a price.

For example, a child wishes for a new toy car on Christmas Day. Indeed, the parents would buy him one as a gift, but that would mean forgoing a small part of something that they wanted for themselves too. It meant less money, which in turn, means less extravagance when it came to their own wants. And the boy would kiss them for it. The boy would deem it precious. The parents would kiss him back, because the parents also think of the boy as precious. It was a fair exchange wasn't it?

Another example was his dream of going to the Nationals during his senior year in junior high. Yes, his team had achieved that wish he had been harbouring ever since he was a freshman. He **_did_** lead the team, but to the expense of his shoulder. Now that the dream was realised and immortalised in the form of a commemorative trophy, his own was his injured shoulder, which, little by little is starting to go back the way it used to be – as all their lives were.

This symbiotic connection was quite daunting since one never knew what to expect, but it never stopped them from wishing. It never stopped **_him_** from wishing.

Tezuka looked up, a small smile playing on his lips as thousands upon thousands of paper decorations lined the streets, each bigger and grander than the last. He thought of all the people who were hanging them up and thought of the excitement and hope they might all be feeling.

He knew, somehow, all their wishes were just as beautiful.

Slipping his hands deep inside his pockets, he turned around.

It was time to move on.

**OxxxOxxxO**

It seemed as if he could never escape the humongous decorations that threatened to brain him if he wasn't too careful. Apparently, in this side of town, they grew bigger in size and volume.

If he tiptoed enough, and craned his head enough to peer into the cracks between lanterns, he could see the infamous 'Atobe Kingdom'. In fact, he could even see the one waiting patiently outside the huge iron-wrought gates.

Frowning, he walked forward, dodging a particularly large _kinchaku_ as he went. There was something about this afternoon ritual that didn't sit right with him. Everytime late afternoon came, he found himself nervous and queasy. It was as if he was going to fight the biggest battle in his life.

But upon seeing that familiar face, everything would be a lot better.

"Tezuka, you made it!"

There he was again, alone and all smiles. Of course he never waved that enthusiastically. Only little kids do that after all – or maybe those who still think they were little kids, like Hyoutei's Akutagawa and Seigaku's Kikumaru. But for all the excitement painted on the other man's face, he might as well be doing so.

"Have you been waiting long?" He asked, a bit worried as he reached him and finally saw beads of sweat lining his brow.

"Ore-sama doesn't wait." Came the cattish response.

"But you waited for me."

"Ahn? You're no ordinary person, so you're worth waiting for." Atobe responded quickly, waving a careless hand in the air in supplication before turning away with an impatient huff. "Let's get going."

Such words elicited ribbons of warmth all throughout Tezuka's body, and in a way, the feeling made it known to him that what he deduced was the reason for all his evening broodings was real. Before, he didn't know what it was, but now... it was as if his suspicions were concretised.

"Where are we going?" He asked, still unmoving, eyes glued to the back of Atobe's head as if he could see what his expression was if he looked hard enough.

Atobe gestured towards the hanging streamers. "Somewhere without all these monstrosities."

_Monstrosities?_ Tezuka blinked, then frowned. Was he dreaming or was The Great Atobe Keigo actually disdainful of this celebration? "What's wrong?" He asked carefully, watching as his companion's shoulders stiffened, back still turned to him.

There was a long moment of silence before Atobe started walking away from him. "Let's go, Ore-sama doesn't like waiting."

Perplexed, and slightly burdened by ill-placed guilt, Tezuka had nothing more to do than follow him and try not to breach the subject again... it would kill him agonisingly slowly, the pain of not knowing, but at least he had a poker face to hide the suffering from.

**OxxxOxxxO **

So he wasn't completely okay with the fact that he had no idea why Atobe was acting like he was going to explode as they passed another row of hanging decorations. That frown on such a regal face was not becoming at all.

"You're irritated." He muttered finally, letting out a quite gust of breath.

"Ore-sama is not irritated."

He sighed, following him as he pushed his way through the swinging coffee shop door "You're frowning and letting out those unintelligible sounds."

Atobe asked, following the waiter to their reserved seat. "How did you know it was me making them with the swarm of people around us, ahn?"

Tezuka shook his head, sitting down on the plush couch and setting his clasped hands on the table. "Only you can make them."

There was something akin to surprise on Atobe's face, and he wondered if it was a good time to tell him what he just did since it seemed to give way to many things. Just the insinuation in his words said a lot.

So rather than make the situation even more awkward, he decided to weave his way around them. "I can't replicate them, I would sound like a sick whale."

A supercilious smirk erupted on the other man's face. "Of course." He declared. "Only Ore-sama makes the sweetest sounds."

Tezuka snorted in reply.

And soon, as the waiter gave them their menus, the issue was put off.

At least, for the moment.

**OxxxOxxxO**

As night fell, he couldn't help thinking that his life at present was very picturesque.

He was on his way to becoming part of Seigaku senior high's prestigious tennis club, if all the offers were any indication. He had loving parents. He had a respectable and dignified grandfather. He had many friends whom he had shared part of his life with... and here he was with someone whom he was gradually bonding with, standing on a lookout point, gazing at both the sky and the eruption of lights that was Tokyo.

The gods had been very good to him so far.

"Tezuka."

Startled, he turned to Atobe who was standing beside him, elbows leaning against the railing. "Don't you think the goddess was cruel?"

Confused, he cocked an eyebrow in question. "Goddess?"

"Tanabata." Atobe replied, still staring at the darkening purple sky. The last rays of the sun were reflected on his eyes, making them look glassy – almost wistful. "She made Mikeran weave her one thousand pairs of straw shoes just so he could prove his love for her."

"He lied first." Tezuka answered thoughtfully. "It's justice." With slow progressive movements, he slipped his hands deep in his pockets, taking a deep breath of fresh air.

There was a short pause before Atobe straightened and dusted his elbows and looked at him. "She misunderstood."

They were staring at each other, and Tezuka couldn't help notice that after all these months, the former Hyoutei captain grew taller. Before, he remembered being a few centimetres taller, but now they were almost of the same height.

And he noticed that Atobe's eyes seemed wiser. The intensity of that gaze was eating him, but he couldn't look away. "..."

There was another spiral of warmth in him as the current object of his fascination smiled almost ruefully. "Don't you think she just acted according to her pride?"

It was as if Atobe meant another thing altogether, he thought, but he brushed the notion aside and listened to what the other had to say. "According to her pride?"

Atobe's grin widened. "Think about it." He interjected. "She was supposed to be in love with him, and he in love with her. Yet, when she found out that he hid her robe on purpose all the years he helped her look for it, why didn't she just let it be?" With a quiet sigh, he turned away and resumed staring at the now dark sky. "If she really loved him, it wouldn't matter – she wouldn't mind. And then, as if losing her was not enough, she made him weave those straw shoes before she went back to him. Isn't that too callous?"

"Maybe." Tezuka still couldn't keep his eyes away from his face. It was, after all, one of those times he saw something other than arrogance and impertinence painted on it in harsh relief. "But he was at the wrong since the beginning." He reasoned. "He betrayed her trust. He had to pay."

There was a long moment of silence before Atobe turned back to him, his features taking on something akin to loneliness and regret. "Does it really matter? It was something he had to do so she would notice him. He just wanted her to be his after all."

There was something electric cruising through the small expanse of air between them. The subliminal message in their exchange was thick and it hung over their heads, enveloping them in uncertainty. Tezuka hesitated to answer. Anything careless would probably destroy a huge chunk of what was already established between them... and there was a huge chance that Atobe was thinking the same thing he was.

"But the story has a happy ending." He murmured softly. "They meet every year."

Atobe let out a huge gust of breath. "Maybe." His smile never wavered. "But once a year... it isn't enough, is it?"

Tezuka's lips curled into a smile.

"Although it is said they meet only once every year... it doesn't mean that Tanabata never watches him from afar."

Atobe's brown eyes sharpened, absorbing the scant light given off by the lamppost standing a few feet away. "True." He murmured just as quietly. "Maybe there's reason not to hate this festival after all." He laughed, shaking his head before giving him a playful glance and gazing up, back to the stars winking in the horizon.

"_Sasa no ha sara sara..._" He started singing the festival song taught him – off-key and under his breath. "_Nokiba ni yureru..._"

Tezuka, slightly fazed by the sudden change of temperament, shook his head as well and moved closer, settling beside him, their skin touching, sending sparks all throughout his body.

_Yes, _He thought. _The gods are good. _

With soft, almost inaudible tones, he joined in.

"_Ohoshi-sama kira kira, kin gin sunago..._"

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

A/N: Feedbacks are greatly appreciated!


	5. 04A Endure

**TITLE:** Tanabata

**PART:** Four - Endure (Part A)

**AUTHOR:** Simply Kim

**PAIRING:** Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu

**FANDOM: **Tennis no Oujisama

**GENRE:** Yaoi/Continuation/Angst/Humour

**WORDS: **820

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything except this... fic. ;

**NOTE #1:** **Blah **or **_Blah _**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_**is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words.

* * *

**FOUR: ENDURE (PART A)**

* * *

It seemed eons away since they last had that conversation.

Now, they were on their way to being senior high students, and he still couldn't understand why the past happened as it did. Just that one time under the stars, was enough for him to rethink his whole opinion of the one whom he considered as one of his greatest rivals.

There was something strange inside whenever thoughts of Atobe Keigo came to mind. It seemed like a mixture of many things all at the same time, trying to rumble its way out of Tezuka's mouth through those three little words he had been wary of blurting out.

The primary feeling was amusement. Atobe never failed to keep him entertained, what with his constant bout of aristocratic ranting over one thing or another – mostly over restaurant service. Next would be wonder. After all, anyone would think of how this kind of person seemed to never blend into any kind of background – it was as if he was blessed with the ability to stand out and shine... something that Tezuka's eyes never failed to recognise.

And then there was pain.

Tezuka knew where this thing he had with Atobe would end up. There were two conclusions – one was the establishment something more concrete, and the other was the complete destruction of the silent bond they now possess.

And he was actually more anxious of the first.

He had a feeling Atobe was feeling the same way, what with all those secret looks that didn't strike Tezuka as secret at all – Atobe was, most of the time, outright **_ogling_** him. And if they did create something from their combine emotions, what then? Would they be able to go against everything society dictated?

There was another version to the Tanabata story that he had been considering for a long while now. His mother told him about Vega and Altair, representations of Orihime and her lover. Would they be able to be like them and stay together even if the world conspired bitterly against them?

Tezuka grasped the folder he carried in his hands.

And his eyes blurred at the sight of the familiar flag he had witnessed personally flying proudly against the backdrop of ethereal blue. Those colours that represented not only his well being, but also impending loss.

As if on cue, a tinge of pain emanated from his shoulder.

He was supposed to be starting senior high in Japan, but Germany beckoned. Apparently, follow up surgery and rehab were needed to complete the healing process of his injury. He might be told to attend school there for two to three years.

That was a long time for someone to wait –

"Tezuka!"

Surprised, He looked up, just in time to see Atobe dashing towards him, hair a bit dishevelled, but surprisingly, not sweaty. He nodded in greeting, patting the empty space beside him for the other to sit on.

Atobe gave him a curious look before he sat down, crossing his legs demurely. "Well?" He demanded, brows knitted. There was something in him that told Tezuka he thought something was wrong.

"You said you wanted to go to Tokyo Disneyland with me, right?" He asked quietly.

Atobe sniffed. "Well, duh, of course! After all, Ore-sama cannot condone the fact that you haven't been there all your life! Now's the chance! You can't go there when you're old and wrinkly, you know."

"Do you want to go now?"

There was a long moment of silence before Atobe stood up, alarm written all over his face. "You didn't get an incurable disease, did you?"

Confused, Tezuka raised a brow in question. "No. Why'd you think that?"

"Well," The Hyoutei diva pointed out. "You're speaking with such finality that it's more disturbing than usual... are you in your own little way telling me that you don't want to accompany me anymore? If that's the case, you should've just said so –"

Atobe's tirade halted as he saw the folder tucked stiffly in his grasp, and his eyes instantly moved to his shoulder before settling on his face. The searching look was there, and Tezuka knew he had been found out.

It was better this way after all – it was now or never.

"You're going back to Germany." Atobe concluded flatly.

"And I'll be staying there for a couple or so years." Tezuka finished for him.

After a long pause, Atobe plopped ungracefully on the seat he had just vacated and slumped against him. "I thought you said you're okay."

"I thought so too, but the doctor called last week and told my parents I need one more surgery and some more rehab time."

Silence.

"I'll be back for university though." He offered quietly.

Atobe sighed. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked exasperatedly.

Sadness twirled around Tezuka's heart. "I thought I'd let you know."

More silence.

"Why, you think Ore-sama will wait for you?"

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

**A/N:** Feedbacks are greatly appreciated! 


	6. 04B Endure

**TITLE:** Tanabata

**PART:** Four - Endure (Part B)

**AUTHOR:** Simply Kim

**PAIRING:** Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu

**FANDOM: **Tennis no Oujisama

**GENRE:** Yaoi/Continuation/Angst/Humour

**WORDS: **1,445

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything except this... fic. ;

**NOTE #1:** **Blah **or **_Blah _**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_ **is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words.

* * *

**FOUR: ENDURE (PART B) **

* * *

_Blowing in the wind, _

_these woes – But residing still, _

_The memory of your words _

_**Etched: 110107 **_

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_**/"Why, you think Ore-sama will wait for you?"/**_

Tezuka covered his eyes with a shaky hand, the cold fingers acting as wake up call for him to stop living in La-La-Land and start immersing in the world of the living. This was one of the most miserable days of his life. Thinking back, why was it that when he was agonising over something, everything pointed straight to Atobe Keigo?

_**/"Why, you think Ore-sama will wait for you?"/**_

For the life of him, he didn't know what to answer the question dropped on his shoulders this early afternoon. It was said with such nonchalance that he felt like his soul had just plummeted to the depths of hell. All he could do was keep still and stare.

And the conversation ended there.

Atobe commenced on dragging him towards the direction of the main street.

Tezuka couldn't even grasp anything that happened after that. He could vaguely see the outline of the crowd passing him by, the loud music that penetrated his ears, mascots dancing about, Donald Duck's irritating voice ringing in his brain...

And in all of these, Atobe just prattled on and on about things, keeping up an almost one-sided conversation, the issue hanging between them like some impenetrable wall left unresolved.

And now, he was home – matter and all.

_**/"Why, you think Ore-sama will wait for you?"/**_

What was he supposed to have said? Should he have answered 'Yes'? If he did, wasn't he being all too assuming?

He gritted his teeth in frustration, thoughts of all times spent with Atobe flashing mercilessly in his mind. _You're too young to have this problem..._ A voice nagged at the back of his brain. Mirthlessly, he chuckled.

_**/"Why, you think Ore-sama will wait for you?"/**_

"Yes." He murmured, sinking deeper into his comforter. Slowly, he took his hand away from his eyes and stared blearily at the ceiling.

His fingers were wet.

**OxxxOxxxO **

A week later, his friends gave him a surprise party.

It wasn't as if he was actually surprised. All he needed to do was act surprised and they were all happy. Sometimes he wondered if there was anyone who took him seriously outside the tennis courts.

"Tezuka, this is for you."

Truly surprised now, he looked up, seeing the wrapped box held out by the person whom he least expected to give him anything as a parting gift. He nodded, offering a small smile to reassure the other that he was thankful.

"Uwah!" Look everybody! Inui gave Tezuka a gift, nya!" Kikumaru crowed, and soon enough, everyone turned to him expectantly, waiting with excited eyes and interested gazes. "Well, what'chu waiting for? Open it, nya!"

And he obliged. Carefully, he pulled the ribbon off and peeled the wrapper back, staring dumbly at the monstrosity sitting innocently in the middle.

It was a huge green notebook.

And an equally green pen.

Raising a questioning brow, he looked up at Inui, eyes searching his for an answer as to what he was supposed to do with this.

"You don't say much Tezuka." Came the cryptic answer to his question. "It's the perfect gift."

Now that he thought about it, it wasn't a bad thing.

Not at all.

**OxxxOxxxO**

"Now Kunimitsu, remember, take your vitamins, and have plenty of rest when undergoing treatment…"

"Yes mother."

With a satisfied nod, Tezuka's mother grinned and hugged her son tightly. She was fighting back tears, he knew. And if it was not for the fact that it was his father who was currently crying bucketloads, he would have urged her to let it out – and he would join her.

They were at the airport, and his father was making a scene.

"Kunimitsu… don't leave me, I love you!"

He sighed, closing his eyes in an effort to maintain his composure. "Father." He started quietly. "I'm not dying. I'll just be away for some time to undergo treatment."

"I **_know_**… but I'll miss you!"

It was a good thing his mother interrupted, letting go of him only to smack her husband up to silence his snivelling. "Oh hush." She admonished firmly as he rubbed his lightly-bruised jaw sheepishly, blood trickling down his mouth.

"I'm okay!" He crowed good-naturedly.

Tezuka sighed once again, shaking his head slightly as he gazed fondly at him. Honestly, how his father lived under the guidance of his grandfather all his life was still a mystery to him. If there was someone more different than the head of the clan, it was him.

But he loved him all the same.

"I'll bring you back real German beer like last time. And sausages too." He allowed with a small smile.

And peace was finally restored.

**OxxxOxxxO**

The flight was uneventful but still interesting. At least on his part. After all, it was quite a feat staring out at the clouds directly below the plane. However, he couldn't say that he had fully immersed himself into the experience.

It had been more than a week, but Atobe Keigo, his so-called friend, never contacted him. It would have been great if he had the courage to just pick up his phone and call, but he knew it wasn't that simple.

A small frown materialised on his brow, lines deep, etching across lightly tanned skin. He never wanted to be in a position like this. It was ridiculous and it was downright degrading. He was a **_man_** and he was pining for someone like a girl.

Shaking his head, he stood up upon the stewardess' guidance and carefully made his way down to the plane. It was colder here in Germany than he had anticipated, and the chill seeped deep into his bones, numbing him. Common sense dictated that if he didn't do anything, he would get frostbitten, but somehow, the issue he had brought to this country seemed to block almost everything out.

Silently, he stepped down the whitewashed stairs, down to the tarmac and onto the land that had robbed him of his chance to gain something akin to –

Taking a deep cleansing breath, he moved awkwardly forward, weighed by his backpack and deep in thought.

_But it was him who said he didn't want to wait for me._

**OxxxOxxxO**

The city passed by the window in a blur.

Riding in this car with his new doctor, he couldn't quite focus on his treatment yet. All he could do was to nod at the most appropriate moments while his companion yakked on and on in his heavily-accented English.

He couldn't believe he was going to be cooped up in this place, away from everyone he knew and cared for.

Alone.

"Well, Kunimitsu, you should be thankful that you are being sponsored on this."

Surprised by that remark, he quickly turned to his doctor and cocked a brow in question. With a chuckle, the old man shook his head and winked before focusing back on the road. "You don't know?"

"No." He responded slowly. "Who is it?"

"Ah, well, the man said it was because of his team that you had that injury, so he's being generous in doing so." Came the contemplative response. "The whole program is pretty costly, you know."

"Who is it?"

The old man tipped his cap and grinned. "I was just getting to that part." He conceded. "Hmm, I think he's not telling the truth though."

Now Tezuka was even more intrigued. "Why's that?"

"Well, you see, the guy said he was paying for the program – but not room, board and expenses." The doctor laughed. "He said someone already paid for them."

"Doctor." Tezuka started, frowning. "Tell me his name."

"Ah, he looks like a maestro. I think his name is Taro – like that vegetable, you understand? Ah, we're **_here_**!"

He was about to prod some more when the vehicle halted abruptly that if not for his seatbelt, he would have almost kissed the dashboard. Straightening up and gathering back the remnants of his composure, he turned back to his doctor and spoke once again. In a very calm tone.

"Is it Mr. Sakaki Tarou?"

"Ah yes! That's the name boy!"

"The other one, he pressed on. The one who paid for the other expenses – any idea who it is? I have to talk to him and thank – "

Both men turned as a knock sounded by his window.

As the glass rolled down and recognition dawned, Tezuka thought that on that same moment, it would be alright if he died.

"_Okaeri_."

And even in his disbelief, a small smile tugged on the corners of his mouth.

"_Tadaima_."

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

A/N: Feedbacks are greatly appreciated! 


	7. 05 Grasp

**TITLE:** Tanabata

**PART:** Epilogue - Grasp

**AUTHOR:** Simply Kim

**PAIRING:** Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu

**FANDOM: **Tennis no Oujisama

**GENRE:** Yaoi/Continuation/Angst/Humour

**WORDS: **1,894 

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything except this... fic. ;

**NOTE #1:** **Blah **or _**Blah **_is for emphasis. _**/Blah/**_is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words.

* * *

**EPILOGUE: GRASP**

* * *

_Trapped in your hands, _

_I slowly burn… body_

_And senses both; hands_

_Grasping thirstily at_

_Yours, mouth aching_

_For a taste of the _

_fiery depths of your _

_ephemeral soul._

**Charcoal: 181205**

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

There was something truly addictive about this routine they both were immersed in.

Every single day, for one whole week, they would rise early, he would be ushered to his doctor's office, and he would be given sets of exercises to complete by the end of the afternoon. It was something to look forward to, he knew, since doing all this was meant to strengthen himself more quickly.

However, there was the issue of –

"Germany isn't as cold as I remembered it to be."

Tezuka didn't have to turn to know who it was that uttered such relaxed words.

"Me neither." He answered back, continuing to walk by the roadside.

"Maybe because of the global warming thing, huh?"

A small smile lit the bespectacled man's face as he remembered their conversation yesterday. This had been the topic for the whole week, it seemed. Or at least, in the beginning. Soon, there would be other issues to talk about, topics ranging from his new school and where he wanted to live all his life.

It was quite refreshing to say the least, and he didn't have to feign interest in anything, because he _**was**_ interested in whatever it was they were talking about.

However, he couldn't discount the fact that the real issue was still lurking underneath their good-natured conversations. There was a lot more hiding behind every word and every rise and fall of their voices. There was still something trying to emerge from that confined place superimposed by their laughter. It caused him some degree of anxiety, and he knew the other was feeling it too, but when things got too easy, it didn't matter anymore, did it?

They were both suffused with much pride, but here they were being total cowards.

He took a deep breath, relishing the cold wind rushing through his skin. He felt the miniature hairs on his arms rise in response. It was a complete change from Japan, but it was indeed welcome.

"Yes, global warming." He nodded after a few moments, heralding another bout of companionable silence.

It was constricting, this silence. Although it was not filled with anything untoward, there was a small degree of awkwardness. He wasn't stupid to know what it was about and why it was there. He gathered, if he didn't say anything, this conversation would be just like yesterday – informative, but emotionally lacking.

And he couldn't afford to be emotionally lacking anymore.

Spotting a quiet area nearby, he made a beeline for it, conscious all the while of the seemingly enlightened steps of his companion. Once they got there, the silence now sported something relatively close to tension.

But it wasn't suffocating.

It was, in fact, exhilarating.

_It's now or never_. Tezuka thought, his hands turning cold and clammy. "_Ne_," he started quietly as he sat down on a flat, protruding rock, looking up at the other looming over him in invitation. "I need to ask you something."

The other man nodded quietly and sat down beside him, eyes fixed on the toes of his tennis shoes. Tezuka gazed at him for a moment before he turned away, focusing instead on the rows of tennis courts. "You seem to always go out of your way just to surprise me." He murmured softly.

"Well, it's fun surprising you."

"Fun?"

The other nodded almost imperceptively. "Your face lights up and your eyes widen enough that I can almost see the soul inside." Came the equally soft response. "I thought that maybe, if I surprise you more than enough, things would be different between us.

It wasn't usual, this person's quiet disposition. It wasn't as if he was loud and brash, it was just…

For a few moments, Tezuka seemed to have lost the ability to breathe. "Is that why you came here and did all that without my knowledge?"

"Partly."

Tezuka felt like he was going to have a minor nervous breakdown.

"Partly?"

"_Aa_."

Silence.

"You said you wouldn't wait for me."

"That's why I'm here."

"Why?"

A soft chuckle reverberated in that small area, but for him, it seemed as if the sound was magnified ten times louder, singing along with the pounding of his heart in his ears. He turned to his companion with question in his eyes. He was close to falling off from the rock he was perched on – literally and figuratively.

"Remember Tanabata?"

"…" Tezuka nodded slowly, wondering where this conversation was heading. If the rapid beating in his ear kept up, he swore he was going to hurl. The tension inside his body was making him nauseous.

"I'm not stupid enough to accept something like that."

"Atobe –"

Atobe Keigo grinned at him almost like his usual self, but with much warmth in his eyes. "You see, Ore-sama is impatient… and Ore-sama does not tolerate being ordered around." Then, as soon as it appeared, the grin faded, his features twisting into an expression Tezuka could only describe as 'tender'.

"Unlike her and her lover, I will always find a way to meet more than once every year. I would make it everyday if possible, or in our case, to be more realistic, once every two months and all of summer and winter vacation."

For the life of him, Tezuka didn't know exactly what to say. He didn't even know how to react to something as profound as the words this otherwise selfish person just uttered. After a few moments of confusion, all he could do was sit still and try his best not to faint. All the excitement roiling inside him was making him feel all clingy – something he didn't understand – nor particularly liked.

"But then again," Atobe added cautiously. "That depends if you're okay with it… are you?"

Tezuka removed his spectacles and breathed a huge sigh of relief. The urge to be clingy was still there, but maybe it wouldn't be too bad if he thought about it hard enough. After all, this person was the one who started everything in the first place. A small smile turned the corners of his mouth upwards.

Without words, he leant against Atobe and touched his hand hesitantly.

As their fingers linked together, Tezuka thought it was more than enough.

**OxxxOxxxO**

"Now Mitsu-chan, remember to take your vitamins, and have plenty of rest while undergoing treatment…"

"Yes mother."

Atobe swatted him on the head with his flashy-but-oh-so-manly _**purple **_clutch bag.

"Ouch."

"Ore-sama isn't joking."

"Neither am I. That hurt."

The Hyoutei student sighed in his usual overly-dramatic way. "I pity your therapists." He moaned almost playfully. "You're such an old man sometimes."

Tezuka's dignity was chafed after that response, so he cocked an eyebrow in a gesture of sarcasm and crossed his arms across his chest in defiance. "You're an old man too."

Atobe stared at him in disbelief. "What? I'm not!"

"You're with me." Tezuka replied, as if that mere sentence was proof enough.

A deeply amused snicker sounded from the waiting car, followed by the doctors and the other people walking past who happened to overhear.

"Then you're a paedophile."

Tezuka frowned. "You have an old man complex then."

"Ha!" Atobe crowed triumphantly. "So, you admit to being an old man!"

He didn't have any idea why they were talking as ridiculously as this. Two weeks had passed, and Atobe had to leave so he could finally start his own school in Japan. He said he would be visiting again for a week during the summer vacation – before tennis tournament started. So he wouldn't be bitter when Seigaku lost to Hyoutei, the confident narcissist said. "Respect your elders."

Atobe laughed, and with a sweeping motion, enveloped him in a huge hug. It lasted a long while, both of them not wanting to let go. But they had to part ways this time. There was a nagging pinprick of pain in Tezuka's gut. He was about to open his mouth and say something lasting when he felt something wet lodged on his neck – and the pinprick of pain transferred to that same place.

A soft chuckle. "There, so you won't miss me much."

The realisation of what it was when the other man drew away put roses on his cheeks, and his hand involuntarily reached up to touch it. The area was still wet, and the wind blowing on it made the cold crawl up his spine in answer. Atobe still wasn't letting go, and his mouth instead, was by Tezuka's ear.

"I'm not a fire hydrant." He hissed in mortification. "You don't just go ahead and mark me… you pervert."

"You made me one." Atobe whispered softly, breath hot on his ear. "It's a promise."

"A promise?"

"Next time we meet, you'll be getting more of that."

If it was possible, his face reddened even more. As he sputtered, his face looking more like an overripe tomato, Atobe loosened his hold and smirked in his usual supercilious way. "Well, Ore-sama has to go, see you soon, _na_, Mitsu-chan?"

With a final jaunty wave, he moved away and slipped into the car.

Tezuka calmed down a bit as the chauffeur revved up the engine and he nodded with a wry smile.

Atobe smiled back.

A few minutes later, Tezuka was still standing there, eyes following the direction the car took; eyes wistful and smile hopeful.

_It's a promise._

**OxxxOxxxO**

_**I've grown tired of always waiting. **_

_**Now that the treatment is complete after two long years, I'm free to go home whenever I please. So I arranged my papers and contacted Seishun Gakuen's senior high department and had my subjects here in Germany credited. I received an email last night saying I could start school there again whenever I'm ready.**_

_**But like I said, I'm through waiting, so here I am, waiting for the plane to finish boarding. **_

_**I'm going home.**_

_**It would be a welcome change to see Keigo's jaw drop (As if that would ever happen, but I can wish, can't I?) when I drop by his school for a little visit. **_

_**This time, I'm the one going out of my way just to see him. **_

Tezuka smiled down at the last page of the green notebook Inui gave him before he went to therapy. It wasn't bad at all, just as he thought it would be. The notebook was a great help in sorting his life out. It now contained all memories of everything that happened for the past two years. He had to thank him again for it when he starts school in Seigaku again.

Upon hearing the stewardess announce the start on the airline safety guide program, he hastily scribbled away.

_**And I'll blackmail him to making a thousand paper cranes so when the Tanabata festival comes, I'll drag him with me…**_

_**We will hang them bundled up in the plaza, and we will watch them burn, hoping the gods would hear the wishes in each piece of origami.**_

_**And hope that they would come true.**_

Taking a deep cleansing breath, Tezuka closed the notebook and slipped the pen through its springs before stuffing it in his carryall.

_Sasa no ha sara sara, nokiba ni yureru... ohoshi-sama kira kira, kin gin sunago…_

* * *

**ENDE**

* * *

_**A/N: **__It's finally finished! Feedbacks are greatly appreciated! _


End file.
